minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Steves
ULTIMATE STEVE Ultimate Steve is part of dark past that lived in minecraft but he is back He is evil steve that walked minecraft. He is the that one of 3 steve that helped creating minecraft. But he changed he is fully evil. Its been time when im seen him but now Story. Here is Story Part 1 :' THE MONSTER OF ALL' My dad bought me Minecraft pocket edition and I was happy, so I was happy. When I was playing Minecraft there was this heavy breathing. I was scared but I was going to create world. I started in nether that was scared so much. When I’m was going to overworld there is even scarier thing that is. All thing looks like real life. Even scarier thing is the they have blood on their body everywhere, but their eyes are pulled out. When heavy breathing stopped scary music started but then there is Steve that showed next to fog so I look at him when he was walking to me so when I started to run, he started to run. I was scared so I got on biggest cave, but he found me, and he said "look at me" I looked him, and he had all colors of Steve and he had dark Steve and nightmare Steve parts. He had one red eye and one herobrine eye. He said "your death" he punched me game crashed. When I back music was normal, and world was there but I cannot get in world because it says that Minecraft is out of memory but new world all normal. That Steve has wearing me. He said in last second before game chased "I am ultimate Steve" then I was going normal world gameplay. Here is story part 2: Server Saver After this happened i wanted to see if something is changed.IT WAS. My account is gone but its says its in server. I found out that ultimate steve is in my account. It becamed clear when he wanted me to look at him. He wanted to destroy servers. After i made new account and my skin is still same. I joined server and see all players corrupted and staring at ultimate steve It became monster on all accounts but i had a sword.So i attacked him but he was unkillable so i had to find another way to kill him.Then i tryed to login my old account when that was happening ultimate steve started to vanish in and out of exitens. After i was able to login i saved 10000 peoples accounts. Here is Story part 3: Brothers in fear After that saving 10000 people accounts i found out that ultimate steve wasnt alone. One person showed me image of another steve in servers. people want to attack him.So they wanted me to kill him for safety. I did but i got frozen. He started to talk to me: (Ultimate Brother): "you did not kill my brother. He is still alive." Game crashed like before. After i got minecraft back up there is a new world on my screen. it was called "We Are Still Here". I got in world and ultimate steve was there, and his brother also. They are mad from stopping them from destroying servers. They later hacked my account and this time i could not get in. Ultimate steve and his brother will not make me remove the world. Then i used my new account and sometime i will find out that they are on me and my account. But They Said in that world that its just begining. And it was. Part 4: Final Showdown After that day it was my worst day ever.I Had to go to school nut that did not stop me from finding a way to kill Ultimate steve Forever.'''I had good idea how to stop him. i made new account so ultimate steve will try to steal it.Well it took time a lot...Finally he showed up and i pulled legendary sword from mods to stop him and his brother.later they teleported me to far lands and there is the finale showdown that was end for this madnnes. They had powerfull sword made of '''BEDROCK.I was ready to finish this. he said to me to give up once for all...i said NO and stabbed him in chest.About to kill him but then his brother attacks me.unlike ultimate steve he was a madman.but i was able to kill him. Ultimate steve look to his dead brother and said "leave me alone" the firt time he said that to ME. I know his tricks,lies,pain he has inside of him.But i fill like i was doing wrong.But then he will take this account. So i finnaly finished him off. He was dead. after long time i was cursed by ultimate steve now im free! He is dead im alive and good. well thats it of him so who is next to face me? i have to wait and see. I know he might be back by using his powers or be resummoned to capture accounts. He will be back and when he is back ill be ready for him and OTHER ENTITYS. The End for now... -Ryan Click here or link to UltimateSteve:Return Original owner: KingOfTraps Here is video: click here Category:Steve Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Farlands Category:Colored steves Category:Haunted World Category:Monster Category:Virus